1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Today's Special: Death
'Today's Special: Death' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 50. Originally aired August 1, 2011. -- This is the Original Episode -- Weld Done Way to Die #'406' On May 25, 2009, in Scranton, PA. A woman lies about her welding experience so she can get a job. When her boss discovers she had lied, he fires the woman. To prove her welding ability, she welds her boss's car door shut and runs to her van. But she accidentally places her welding gear with the nozzle opened, filling the van with flammable gas. When she unlocks the van, the electric car battery causes a spark which ignites the gas inside the van and explodes on her. Alt names - All's Hell That Ends Weld That's A Morte! Way to Die #'450' On June 25, 1580, in Verona, Italy. An Italian statesman suspects his wife of being unfaithful and puts her in a chastity belt to keep other men away from her. One of the woman's lovers comes up with a plan to slip off the chastity belt by soaking her in a tub of oil and water. The belt comes off and the two have sex. This process is repeated for several days, causing scratches on the woman's skin from the rust, which gives her a fatal tetanus infection. Alt names - Lust Poisoning Gang Banged Way to Die #'412' (Note: This is the seventh death to have this number) On September 8, 1928, in Little Italy, NY. A son of a black market booze dealer enters a steam room in a bathhouse with a gun hidden under a towel in order to kill the person who shot his father in the head. Two men inside the room seem to recognize the gunman, so one man asks his name. After the gunman reveals his name, he pulls out the gun, but slips on the seat and fires a bullet into a steam pipe. The man falls in front of the leaking steam pipe, which sends steam heated on him. The steam melts half of his face, and he dies in minutes/seconds. Alt names - Hit Me Baby Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Dead Bang". Smother-In-Law Way to Die #'326' On March 5, 2007, in Muncie, OH. A meddlesome, shrewish, overweight mother-in-law angers her son's wife by nagging her about her son's food preferences. After getting slapped in the face, the wife leaves the kitchen. The mother-in-law tries to take a frozen pizza out of the freezer, but the box is wedged between other groceries, and the force of the mother-in-law's tugging sends the refrigerator crashing down on her. The sharp end of the freezer door pierces her throat while the rest of the refrigerator crushes her body. Alt names - Monster-In-Law Knows Worst Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". DWI: Dying While Intoxicated Way to Die #'618' On December 9, 2003, in Palm Springs, CA. A drunk divorcee is chosen by her equally drunk and equally divorced friends to go to the liquor store for more drinks, but the woman cannot drive due to an impounded car and a suspended license from a DUI charge. The woman decides to drive a riding mower instead. When she runs through a stop sign, a police officer pursues her. During the slow-speed chase, the woman tries to lose the officer by driving on a lawn. The woman hits a rock and falls off the mower. Too stunned and drunk to react in time, the mower runs the woman down, shredding her in seconds. Alt names - Mow-ing Violation Vertigo, Going, Gone Way to Die #'73' On April 23, 1998, in Louisville, KY. When an ill-mannered, incompetent office worker gets fired, he vows revenge on his boss. He waits for her atop an oak tree, unaware that he's allergic to oak tree pollen. After missing the shot, the man's body goes into paralysis from his allergy and drops out of the tree, dying of a skull fracture. Alt names - Allergy Treason Tea Bagged Way to Die #'440' On July 22, 2009, in Small Town, USA. A highly inexperienced female politician holds a rally to become mayor under the Tea Party ticket. In her excitement, the woman suffers a hemorrhagic stroke and collapses on the bayonet of her prop musket, which pierces her from under the chin through her brain, causing instant death. Alt names - Speaker Trouble Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Way to die Category:Original Episodes Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Repeated Segment Number Category:Swearing